


Christmas Without You

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is Missing, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Do you get the distinct feeling we're missing something?" Seth asks, staring at the hotel suite. "Like I just feel likesomethingis missing.""You mean the bratty pain in the ass we left at home with a big, empty bed and more casseroles than he'll need for the 37 hours we'll be gone?" Roman remarks, rolling his eyes. "Okay, maybe-just maybe- I hated leaving him."Dean's not even a week post surgery. It had been unexpected but he was managing as well as could be expected.The worst part is he's separated from his partners on Christmas Day. It's the first holiday they've been apart for.





	Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my Ambrollreigns fic 'At Your Side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do you get the distinct feeling we're missing something?" Seth asks, staring at the hotel suite. "Like I just feel like _something_ is missing." 

"You mean the bratty pain in the ass we left at home with a big, empty bed and more casseroles than he'll need for the 37 hours we'll be gone?" Roman remarks, rolling his eyes. "Okay, maybe- _just maybe_ \- I hated leaving him." 

Dean's not even a week post surgery. It had been unexpected but he was managing as well as could be expected. 

The worst part is he's separated from his partners on Christmas Day. It's the first holiday they've been apart for. 

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Seth _knows_ Dean is a grown man and can probably take care of himself. This doesn't stop Seth from worrying though. 

"Can't see why he wouldn't be. If we get a call that he's burned the house down, we'll know we _shouldn't_ have left him alone." Roman sets the suitcases down, taking stock of the room. 

Seth throws himself back on the king sized bed. He sinks into the plush mattress, trying to remember the last time they've slept just two to a bed. It had been when Roman was sick but the entire month of quarantine just felt _odd_.

 _That_ might be the strangest part of this entire ordeal. The thought of sleeping just the two of them is just plain _weird_. 

"We'll get through this," Roman assures, joining Seth on the bed. "Haven't we _always_ gotten through whatever life's thrown at us?" 

Seth manages to tuck his head under Roman's chin. He can hear the steady beat of his heart beneath his ear. It's a familiar sound that he's always loved and found comfort in. 

"This is crazy," Seth says, shaking his head. He cuddles closer to Roman. "It's _really_ bothering me that our boy's not with us." Roman's only response is to tighten his grip on Seth. 

"Same here," Roman replies, running a hand down Seth's spine. "There was nothing we could do. You and I both know he wouldn't have managed to relax if he'd come with us." 

Seth _hates_ to admit it but he knows that Roman is right. Dean _needed_ to stay home in order to relax and recover. They missed him. He missed them. Yet, if he'd been there, he'd never have been able to relax enough to recover. 

"Don't worry. He'll be back with us before we know it," Roman assures, pressing a kiss to Seth's temple. "We'll be home with him before we know it." 

They have a few hours to kill before they're expected at the arena. It's Christmas Day. There's any number of things they could be doing to kill the time but to be frank, without Dean, nothing feels right. 

They chose to nap, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.  
\---  
"Skype?" Seth asks, staring at his phone. The show is over and they're back at the hotel. He misses Dean so much that it almost _hurts_.

"You can try," Roman replies skeptically. "You and I both know he's funny when it comes to technology." 

Seth's never considered himself particularly needy. He's never needed constant assurance or contact with the people he's dating. Yet, being apart from Dean throws him for a loop. It is really quite strange. 

Seth hits a few buttons and hears the chime telling him Skype is trying to connect the call. After a second, the phone trills, telling him the call is connected. 

"Hey." Dean's face fills the screen. His blue eyes seem heavy and hazy. 

"Hey!" Seth exclaims, trying to hide just how happy he is. Just _seeing_ Dean manages to cheer him up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but okay. Just took a pill and it's starting to kick in." Dean stifles a yawn. "Miss me?"

"More than you could possibly know." Seth stares, feeling strangely melancholy. "It's even weirder for us to sleep without you."

"Same. I _may_ be surrounded by pillows to hide the fact it's just me in a king sized bed." He shifts awkwardly, his arm immobile in a big, black brace. 

"Well, we'll be home tomorrow. Then, we can make up for lost time." 

"You make it sound like you're away for 30 years." Dean's eyes sparkle through his drugged haze. "Who am I kidding? I miss you two just as much as you probably miss me."

Roman appears behind Seth and waves. 

"How you feeling, Baby Boy?" Roman asks, resting his chin on Seth's shoulder. 

"Currently drugged. Sore but I'll live. Thank God for pain medication."

Seth watches his partners chat for a few minutes. It's amazing to him how their dynamic almost never changes and how it mirrors what each of them bring to the ring. 

Roman is known as The Big Dog. In all reality, Seth can think of no better way to describe him. He's protective of his ring and his allies. In the real world, he's insanely protective of his boys but especially Dean.

Seth's the architect. He's always dissecting and planning, knowing exactly what moves to hit. He has to know what to do for every possible scenario. He does this at home too. Seth _always_ plans for every possible scenario and knows just what to do when the unexpected happens. 

Dean's the lunatic. He's known for being _unpredictable_. This just means he's aloof or forgetful in the real world. Because of this, Seth and Roman have just accepted that they sometimes have to look out for or even take care of him.

It's a strange dynamic better than anyone could have expected.

"Why don't you go to bed? We'll be back before you know it." Roman's using his calm voice that Seth thinks of as 'Dean taming'. "I mean if you want to- but you look exhausted." 

"Most definitely am. Check the front pocket of your suitcases."

Seth goes over to his suitcase and unzips the front pocket. A small white cardboard box falls onto the carpet. 

"I'm not even going to ask how you pulled this off!" Seth calls, digging through the top pocket of Roman's suitcase. He finds an identical box. 

"Merry Christmas, Boys!" Dean shouts happily. 

Seth opens the box to find a chunky silver ID bracelet. It has a silver rectangular bar- flat on the right side and ending with a jagged cut. It reads '3 of 3'. 

Roman's bracelet is identical except the left side is flat, the jagged side is on the right and it says '1 of 3'.

"I have one too!" Dean holds up his good wrist to show a matching bracelet. His silver bar is jagged on both sides and says '2 of 3'. If placed in the middle, it connects Seth and Roman's bracelets together.

"I am actually surprised." Seth manages to clasp the bracelet to his wrist. "Love you, Dean." 

"Love you both!" Dean exclaims, yawning. He's growing progressively more glassy-eyed. 

"Go to bed!" Roman exclaims, laughing. "Love you. Thanks. Merry Christmas!" 

Dean hangs up. 

Seth turns to stare at Roman. Dean _never_ fails to surprise them. Some days, it seems like he can barely manage to function without them. Then, other days, he manages to order custom jewelry and sneak it into his partners' luggage. 

_Only_ Dean. 

"Love him but he confuses me," Seth admits, staring from his wrist to Roman and back. 

"Same here, Seth but he made it awesome." Roman gazes fondly at the bracelet around his wrist. "Fuck I miss him." 

"Me too," Seth says. "Oh well. We'll see him tomorrow." Brushing it off may seem callous but it's the only way he can shake off his sadness at being without Dean on Christmas. 

"I know, Babe." Roman pulls Seth into his arms, giving him a gentle kiss. "Ready for bed?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Seth replies, dressing for bed. The light catches the bracelet. "Can't wait to go home."

"Me neither," Roman whispers, climbing into bed. He watches Seth slip into bed next to him. Roman reaches over, pulling Seth against him. "Night, Babe." 

It's _bizarre_ \- the idea of sleeping just the two of them. They make due because they have no other choice but they still find it weird. 

It'll be fine. They'll be back together tomorrow. 

As Seth succumbs to sleep, he hears Roman whisper in his ear. 

_Merry Christmas._

-Fin-


End file.
